In food preparation, it is often useful to have a cutting board that can be placed on any countertop in order to cut the food items at any desired location without damaging the countertop. The cutting process often separates peels, stems, leaves, cores, or other food scraps that are to be discarded. Because it can be inconvenient to carry the scraps back and forth to a discard container contemporaneously as they are produced, it is useful to have a scrap bin associated with the cutting board. Unfortunately, a cutting board with an attached scrap bin is typically bulky and difficult to store.